1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwater viewing devices and more particularly pertains to a new underwater viewing device for use during ice fishing for permitting a user to see underwater through a hole in the ice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of underwater viewing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, underwater viewing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art underwater viewing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,165; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,783; U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,431; U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,082; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,410; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,343,473.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new underwater viewing device. The inventive device includes a viewing tube having open top and bottom ends. An annular resting flange is disposed around the viewing tube. An elastomeric O-ring is disposed around the viewing tube. The O-ring has a diameter sized such that the O-ring is held in tension on the viewing tube. The O-ring is positioned on the viewing tube between the top end of the viewing tube and the resting flange with the O-ring resting on the viewing tube such that the viewing flange is held in a relative position with respect to the resting flange.
In these respects, the underwater viewing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use during ice fishing for permitting a user to see underwater through a hole in the ice.